Punched
by MindOfGlass
Summary: Gillian wird in ihrer neuen Wohnung von einem unbekannten Mann angegriffen und fast vergewaltigt, doch sie kann ins Badezimmer flüchten und sperrt sich dort ein, bis Cal kommt. 2 Kapitel sind gleich in einem enthalten.


KAPITEL EINS

Cal war gerade dabei an Gillians Tür zu klopfen, als er plötzlich merkte, dass sie einen Spalt offen stand. Sofort wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte und stoß sie auf. Was er sah, schockierte ihn zutiefst. Er ging Schritt für Schritt weiter in die Wohnung und je weiter er hineinging, desto mehr wurde ihm bewusst wie verwüstet es in Küche und Wohnzimmer aussah. Es lagen Unmengen an Glassplitter am Boden, welche leicht in Rot getunkt waren. Zerfetzte Kissen, welche eigentlich auf die Couch gehörten, lagen nun verstreut zwischen Wohnzimmer und Küche. Mehrere Messer lagen durcheinander auf der Küchentheke neben dem umgeschmissenen Holzmesserblock. Sofort schoss ihm Angst durch den ganzen Körper.

"Gillian, Schatz?" schrie er durch die leer erscheinende Wohnung.

Er ging den Flur entlang weiter, welcher zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer lag. Als er die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer öffnete schoss abermals eine Angstwelle durch seinen Körper.

"Gillian!" schrie er, als er die mit Blut besudelte Matratze sah.

Es ragten weiße, flauschig aussehende, Stofffasern an einigen kleinen Stellen heraus und eine zerbrochene Lampe lag neben dem Bett, doch als er am Nachttisch, wo die Lampe als erstes gestanden haben musste, ein großes Messer in der Oberfläche stecken sah, welches auch mit Blut beschmiert war, stieg große Panik in ihm auf. Sofort lief er zum einzig möglichen Ort an dem sie noch sein konnte, wenn sie noch in der Wohnung war - dem Bad. Er versuchte die weiße Holztür zu öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen.

"Gillian!" - schrie er während er auf die Tür einhämmerte - "Mach auf! Ich bin's, Schatz! Cal!"

Sofort hörte er wie das Schloss aufschnappte und keine Sekunde später stürzte er in den Raum. Als er seine beste Freundin vor sich sah, stockte ihm der Atem. Sie saß völlig nackt und blutbeschmiert am Boden. Sie hatte ihre Beine verkreuzt angewinkelt und ihre Arme und ihren Kopf auf die Knie gelegt. Er hockte sich vor sie hin und Versuchte mit seiner Hand ihren Kopf leicht anzuheben. Als er ihre Linke Wange in seiner Handfläche spürte, konnte er fühlen wie kalt sie war. Seine Augen rissen sich von allein auf, als er ihr Gesicht sah, welches mit einigen blauen Flecken bedeckt war und mehrere Schwellungen und eine gesprungene Unterlippe hatte. Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen, doch es schien so, als ob sie durch ihn hindurch blicken würde.

"Was zur Hölle..?" - sagte er mit leidender und doch wohlig warmer Stimme - "Was hat man dir angetan, Liebling? Hmm?"

Er sah wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten und musste schwer schlucken, als er den Knoten in seinem Hals bemerkte. Im nächsten Moment hatte Gillian ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und drückte sich so fest an ihn, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. Er lockerte ihren Griff leicht und drückte sie dann an sich. Es war ungewohnt ihre zarte Haut so eiskalt unter seinen Händen zu spüren. Sie zitterte, als sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ und klammerte sich weiter an ihm fest.

"Schhh...Es ist alles in Ordnung, Schatz. Ich bin da, es kann dir nichts mehr passieren." sagte er leise und tätschelte sanft ihren Hinterkopf.

Sie saßen einige Minuten am Boden ineinander verschlungen da, bis sie sich langsam löste. Er ließ seinen Blick kurz über ihren Körper schweifen, welcher mehrere dunkelblaue Flecken hatte, doch als er einen großen Schnitt diagonal über ihren gesamten Bauch sah, welcher noch immer blutete, sprang er auf. Er schnappte sich ein Handtuch, das auf einer Stange hängte und setzte sich wieder gegenüber von ihr auf den Boden. Er blickte ihr in die Augen, als ob er sicher gehen wollte, dass es in Ordnung war, was er tat - sie nickte nur, ihren Blick starr, als ob sie in einer völlig anderen Welt war. Sanft drückte er das weiße Handtuch auf ihren Bauch und schrak zurück, als sie zusammenzuckte und ein leises Wimmern zwischen ihren Lippen hindurchfahren ließ. Als er das Tuch zum zweiten Mal sanft auf ihren Bauch drückte, zeigte sie keine Regung mehr. Er hielt seinen Blick starr auf ihren Bauch. Er würde es nicht wagen, auf delikatere Stellen ihres Körpers zu blicken. Er wusste, wie unangenehm die ganze Situation war, da wollte er es nicht noch schlimmer machen - obwohl er gerne würde.

"Sag mir was passiert ist, Schatz." sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, doch er bekam keine Antwort.

"Gillian, bitte. Oder soll ich einen Arzt rufen?"

Sofort wurde sie hellhörig. Er wusste, dass sie in so einer Situation Ärzte so gut wie möglich vermeiden wollte. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er zerbrach innerlich, als er sah, was für Emotionen sich auf ihrem Gesicht zeichneten.  
Trauer, Schmerz, Wut, Angst und Unsicherheit.

"Cal..." flüsterte sie mit völlig rauer Stimme, als hätte sie entzündete Stimmbänder.

Erst jetzt sah er die tiefblauen Abdrücke an ihrem Hals.  
'Das Schwein hat sie gewürgt.' dachte er entsetzt und voller Wut. Er zog die Lippen auseinander und Gillian bemerkte sofort was er empfand.

"Ich will nur noch unter die Dusche und..." sie rieb sich die Arme und wippte vor und zurück.

Abermals schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Cal legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm um sie zu beruhigen.

"Hat er dich.." er deutete kreisend mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihren Unterleib, hatte seinen Blick aber starr auf ihrem Gesicht.

Noch mehr Tränen liefen ihre blau befleckten Wangen hinunter.

"Er...er..wollte...nein." stammelte sie.

"Nein?" fragte er und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Er wollte, aber...aber.." mehr brachte sie nicht heraus, als ihre Tränen wieder die Oberhand von ihr ergriffen.

Er lehnte sich vor und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Bitte, Cal." flüsterte sie.

Sofort stand er auf, ergriff vorsichtig ihre Hände, damit sie aufstehen konnte, doch ihre Beine gaben sofort nach und sie landete wieder am Boden. Cal hatte sie jedoch vor einer unsanften Landung bewahrt. Er überlegte kurz, griff dann mit einem Arm unter ihre Knie und mit dem anderen um ihren Rücken und hievte sie in die Wanne, welche keinen Meter weit weg war. Gillian leistete keinen Widerstand und zeigte keine Regung. Er nahm den Duschkopf und drehte langsam das Wasser auf und suchte die richtige Temperatur und steckte ihn wieder an Ort und Stelle wo er zuvor war. Sie saß völlig entgeistert und mit angewinkelten Beinen da und starrte ins Leere. Er konnte das nicht mitansehen und zog sich die Schuhe aus und setzte sich gegenüber von ihr in die Wanne. Es war ihm egal, ob er nass wurde, er wollte nur, dass sie ihn ansah. Erschrocken sah sie auf, als er plötzlich vor ihr saß und strecke ihre Hand nach seinem schwarzen Shirt aus, welches bereits klatschnass war.

"Deine Kl..." flüsterte sie stammelnd.

"Ist mir egal." sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er nahm ihre ausgestreckte Hand und hielt sie fest. Sie war noch immer eiskalt und völlig kraftlos. Er betrachtete die Schmale Hand in seiner und sah die völlig zerfetzte Haut auf ihren Knöcheln.  
'Sie hatte sich gewehrt.' dachte er, was kein Wunder war, bei seiner starken Frau die er vor sich hatte. Ja, 'seiner'. Er war sich nach dem Gespräch mit Emily, einige Tage zuvor, sicher. Er war dumm, dass er solang brauchte, um sich endlich sicher zu sein. Er empfand für sie schon immer mehr als nur Freundschaft, doch es kamen immer andere Frauen dazwischen. Keine von ihnen bedeutete ihm so viel wie Gillian, aber er wusste nie so recht, ob sie auch das gleiche für ihn empfand. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie es nicht tat. Nicht um sonst gab es ihre Grenze und er hasste diese bescheuerte Linie. Sie sagte zu ihm, dass er eine Chance hatte, nach der Scheidung von Alec, doch wie hätte er sie ergreifen können, wenn sie ihm gegenüber ständig die Grenze erwähnte? Plötzlich kam ihm in den Sinn, dass sie genau darauf gewartet hatte, dass er sie übertrat. 'Vielleicht wollte sie innerlich, dass ich die verdammte Grenze nicht beachte.' dachte er sich.

"Ich habe solche Angst." flüsterte sie und riss ihn zugleich damit aus seinen Gedanken.

Er rückte näher und nahm ihre zweite Hand in seine andere freie.

"Es kann dir nichts mehr passieren, Schatz. Ich werd dich nicht allein lassen, keine Sekunde. Versprochen."

"Danke." flüsterte sie und blickte nach unten.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als ihr erst in den Sinn kam, dass sie nichts an hatte. Das hatte sie wohl völlig vergessen. Sie blickte zu Cal und zog ihre Hände zurück. Angst, Panik und Scham spielten in ihrem Gesicht.

"Ist okay, Schatz. Ich hab nicht geguckt." Versicherte er ihr, doch er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht so ganz glauben würde.

Er stand auf, stieg vorsichtig aus der Wanne und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Schwamm. Nach einigen Augenblicken wurde er fündig und setzte sich diesmal auf den Rand der Wanne. Er tränkte den Schwamm mit Wasser und begann vorsichtig und federleicht über ihre Schultern zu kreisen. Gillian erstarrte und ihre Muskeln wurden schlagartig hart.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung." flüsterte er.

Er säuberte erst ihren einen Arm, dann den anderen. Abrupt hörte er auf und beugte sich vor, sodass sein Gesicht nur noch einige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war. Verwundet sah sie ihn an.

"Weißt du wer das war? Schließlich vernichte ich hier gerade wichtige Beweise."

Gillian dachte kurz nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Scheisse!" zischte er und drehte sofort das Wasser ab.

"Nein, Cal. Bitte, lass es an." sagte sie mit rauer Stimme.

"Wenn wir diesen Bastard schnappen wollen, brauchen wir aber Beweise." zischte er abermals durch seinen zusammengepressten Kiefer.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein...ich..nein." stammelte sie.

"Wie bitte? Gillian, ich hoffe, dass ich mich gerade verhört habe."

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf und blickte nach unten.  
Scham.  
Er sah es sofort.

"Du schämst dich..." - grübelte er nach und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen - "Du willst nicht als Opfer dastehen."

Diesmal nickte sie zaghaft, ihren Blick noch immer nach unten gerichtet. Er nahm ihr Kinn zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen und hob es leicht hoch, damit sie ihn ansah.

"Bitte, spiel nicht die Tapfere. Alle wissen, wie stark du bist. Ich verstehe dich, aber das ist dämlich."

"Cal...Ich weiß wie er aussieht. Ich..ich hab ihn gekratzt." sagte sie, als sie ihm ihre Hand hinhielt, um Hautfetzen unter ihren Nägeln zu sichern.

Sofort lächelte er.  
'Niemand hat einen größeren Kampfgeist.'

"Wenn ich das mache, ist es nichts wert. Du weißt, dass das mit den Cops und den ganzen Beamten geregelt werden muss."

Wieder blickte sie nach unten.

"Nein, Cal. Bitte...lass es."

Er sah sie böse an, doch er wusste, wie dickköpfig sie war. Sie würde ihre Meinung nicht ändern. Er bückte sich, um das Wasser wieder aufzudrehen und machte weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte.  
Als er ihren Rücken fertig hatte und sie völlig entspannt war, räusperte er sich. Sie blickte ihn an und er deutete auf ihre Vorderseite. Kraftlos nahm sie den Schwamm und machte weiter.  
Die Grenze.  
Er wollte heute Nacht nichts überstürzen.  
Als sie fertig war stupste sie ihn leicht am Arm an, welcher auf dem Rand der Wanne lag. Er stand auf und wandte wieder den Blick zu ihr und drehte das Wasser ab. Er suchte nach einem frischen Handtuch, da das andere mit Blut von ihrer Schnittwunde am Bauch voll war. Er ging zum kleinen Kasten, der neben der Wanne stand und stöberte ihn durch. Als er ein passendes Tuch fand, drehte er sich um und hielt es vor sich hin. Er wartete, doch sie regte sich nicht. Plötzlich viel ihm ein, dass sie kaum kraft hatte einen Schwamm zu halten, wie sollte sie da alleine aufstehen können?

"Entschuldigung, Schatz."

Er legte ihr das Handtuch um die Schultern und griff ihr unter die Arme und hob sie hoch. Als sie aus der Wanne stieg stolperte sie sofort nach vorn in Cal hinein, der einen Schritt nach hinten machte.

"Entsch..." wollte sie sagen, doch sie wurde von ihm mit einem "Schhh." unterbrochen, in dem roten Tuch eingewickelt und aufgehoben.

Er bemerkte wie sie starr wurde, als sie bemerkte, dass er das Badezimmer verlassen wollte.

"Es ist niemand außer uns in deiner Wohnung, Schatz. Es ist alles okay." sagte er und küsste sie auf ihren Kopf.

Sofort entspannte sie sich wieder und kuschelte sich tiefer in seine Brust. Mit Mühe und Not öffnete er die Tür und blickte zuerst zur Eingangstür und dann zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Als er an ihrem Bett ankam und sie sich umsah, als er sie absetzen wollte, krallte sie sich an ihm fest und hievte sich selbst wieder auf ihn hinauf.

"Ist ja gut, schhh. Wo soll ich dich denn sonst absetzen?"

Sie wusste nicht so recht was sie machen sollte. Sie wollte nicht wieder aufs Bett. Szenen von einigen Stunden zuvor schossen ihr durch den Kopf.

"Ist die Couch besser?"

Sie nickte nur und schloss die Augen. Als er sie auf der Sitzgarnitur absetzte, hielt sie sich abermals an ihm fest.

"Ich will dir nur Klamotten holen, keine Sorge."

Zaghaft lies sie los und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Angst kroch in ihr hoch, als sie sich umsah. Als ihr der umgestoßene Messerblock ins Blickfeld kam, blieb ihr die Luft weg. Sie wurde panisch und schnappte sich ein großes Kissen und hielt sich daran fest. Als Cal einige Minuten später wiederkam, beruhigte sie sich wieder. Er setzte sich neben sie hin und hielt ihr die frischen Sachen hin.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?"

"Mhm." murmelte und nickte sie, sah ihn aber misstrauisch an.

"Ich guck nicht, versprochen. Eins noch, zieh zuerst die Hose und den Bh an. Ich muss mir deinen Schnitt ansehen." sagte er beiläufig.

Als sie Unterwäsche und Hose an hatte, legte sie sich auf die Couch.  
Er kniete sich neben sie hin und betrachtete ihren Bauch. Der Schnitt ging von ihren linken Rippen, bis unter den Hosenbund zu ihrem rechten Hüftknochen. Als sein Atem ihr Haut traf, während er mit seinem Gesicht näher kam um sich die Wunde besser anzusehen, bekam sie Gänsehaut.

"Oooh! Dr. Foster, ich wusste ja nicht wie ..." sofort hatte er eine ihrer Handflächen auf seinem ganzen Gesicht.

"Sei still." lachte sie leise.

'Wenigstens lacht sie wieder.' dachte er sich, doch ihre Miene verfinsterte sie sich wieder blitzartig.

"Ich brauche eine Salbe. Der Schnitt ist nicht tief, aber unbehandelt sollten wir ihn dennoch nicht lassen."

"Badezimmer. Neben dem Spiegel." murmelte sie.

Als er mit der Salbe wiederkam, kniete er sich abermals neben sie hin. Er begann sanft den Anfang des Schnittes an ihren Rippen mit Salbe einzuschmieren. Er musste kurz lachen, als sie wieder Gänsehaut bekam, verkniff sich aber jegliche Kommentare. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Rippen beim Einatmen ausdehnten und wieder zusammenzogen, als sie ausatmete. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde sie entspannter und schlief nach und nach immer tiefer ein. Plötzlich spürte sie etwas an ihrer Hose fummeln. Sie schreckte hoch und stütze sich auf ihren Ellbogen ab, um sich den Verursacher anzusehen.

"Cal!" sagte sie so laut sie konnte.

Empört sah sie ihn an, was ein Wunder war, nach dem er sie schließlich nackt gesehen hatte.

"Der Schnitt geht noch weiter." sagte er unschuldig und streifte die graue Baumwollhose weiter nach unten. Sie war nicht mehr als ein paar Zentimeter weiter unten als zuvor. Sachte zog er an der rechten Seite an ihrem schwarzen Slip, doch sofort hielt sie ihm beim Handgelenk und hinderte ihn daran, noch weiter zu gehen.

"Bitte." sagte er.

Sie lies ihn los und legte sich wieder zurück. Als der Schnitt vollkommen bis zum Ende sichtbar war, cremte er sie weiter ein. Ihm wurde heiß und er musste sich kontrollieren, um nicht weiter zu gehen. Außerdem wusste er, wie peinlich das alles für Gillian sein musste. Als er am untersten Ende ankam, wurde auch ihm unwohl und er merkte, dass sich sein Blut plötzlich an einem gewissen Punkt ansammelte. Er musste hart schlucken und räusperte sich schlussendlich, zog ihren Slip und ihre Hose wieder hoch und stand auf. Er reichte ihr das Shirt, welches er ihr geholt hatte und ging zurück ins Bad um die Salbe an Ort und Stelle zurückzulegen. Als er wiederkam, saß Gillian bereits völlig angezogen auf der Couch und wartete.

"Ich werd dich mit zu mir nehmen. Em ist sowieso bei ihrer Mutter."

Gillian nickte und versuchte aufzustehen, doch Cal schnappte sie sofort an der Taille und hielt sie fest.

"Du bist feucht." beschwerte sie sich.

"Sollte nicht eigentlich ich derjenige sein, der sowas sagt?" lachte er.

"Ich werde was zum anziehen und meine Zahnbürste brauchen."

"Zum anziehn hab ich genug zu Hause." Versicherte er ihr und setzte sie wieder zurück auf die Couch.

"Wehe du versuchst aufzustehen." warnte er sie.

"Sonst..?"

"Sonst bekommst du nicht die Tafel Schokolade, die bei mir zu Hause im Schrank liegt."

Sofort setzte sie sich weit nach hinten und winkelte ihre Beine an. Wenn es um Schokolade ging, würde sie fast alles tun. Als er aus dem Bad zurückkam, ging er zu Gillian, hob sie hoch und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen.

KAPITEL ZWEI

Das erste was er tat, als sie bei ihm zu Hause ankamen, war Gillian ins Bett zu legen.

"Muss ich alleine im Gästebett schlafen?" fragte sie hilflos.

Cal überlegte kurz und musst ihr es einfach unter die Nase reiben, "Vergiss die Grenze nicht."

Starr und voller Schock sah sie ihn an.

"Was? Das verdammte Ding war deine Idee."

Sie blickte voller Reue nach unten und seufzte.

"Können wir die Grenze vergessen? Ich..." sie wusste nicht wie sie es erklären sollte.

"Du lässt niemanden in deinen kleinen Panzer eindringen, weil du nicht willst, dass dich die Menschen verletzlich sehen." - sie nickte nur, den Blick noch immer nach unten gerichtet - "Aber ich habe dich schon oft genug ohne Panzer gesehen. Und es ist völlig normal, dass Menschen an ihre Grenzen kommen und ihre Emotionen rauslassen müssen."

"Dr. Lightman, der Psychiater." - lachte sie - "Ich dachte, das wäre meine Fachrichtung."

Er lächelte nur und beugte sich weiter zu ihr nach unten, um sie aufzuheben. Zufrieden legte er sie einige Sekunden später auf sein Bett und deckte sie zu. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und wollte aufstehen, doch eine Hand an seinem Arm hinderte ihn.

"Nicht gehen." flehte sie.

"Ich muss duschen, und werd mich beeilen."

Zaghaft ließ sie los.  
Als er sich fertig angezogen neben sie legte, nahm sie ihn sofort um die Mitte und hielt sich fest. Langsam legte er sich hin und zog sie auf ganz auf seine Brust hinauf.

"Sagst du mir, was passiert ist?"

Sofort spürte er, wie sein Shirt nass wurde und sie zu zittern begann. Er streichelte sanft ihren Hinterkopf um sie zu beruhigen.

In der nächsten Sekunde sprudelte alles wie ein Wasserfall aus ihr heraus, "Ich war gerade im Wohnzimmer und hab gelesen, als plötzlich irgendwas an meiner Haustür knarrte. Ich dachte du wärst es mit dem Zweitschlüssel gewesen, doch als ich merkte, dass sie auf einmal gewaltsam aufgerissen wurde, war alles zu spät. Auf einmal packte mich ein großer kräftiger Mann und ich hab versucht mich zu währen...ich..ich.." sie fing an zu stammeln und immer mehr Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

"Es ist alles gut, Schatz." sagte er und tätschelte sie am Kopf.

"Ich..ich hab ihm zwischen die Beine getreten.." - bei dem Satz zuckte er zusammen - "..dann bin ich in die Küche gerannt um mir irgendwas zu schnappen. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen, denn als er mir hinterher kam, schmiss er den Messerblock um und schnappte sich ein großes und dann war ich machtlos. Ich versuchte von ihm wegzukommen, aber er hat mich gegen die Küchentheke gepresst und mich dann ins...ins Schlafzimmer geschleppt."

Sie blieb einige Sekunden still und versuchte ihre Tränen in den Griff zu bekommen. Er rieb ihr sanft den Rücken um sie zu beruhigen.

"Er hat mich aufs Bett geschmissen und mir gedroht, dass wenn ich ihm nicht folge, er mich töten würde. Er fuchtelte mit dem Messer vor meinem Gesicht herum und ich bekam schreckliche Angst, aber als er versuchte mir mein Shirt auszuziehen, hab ich ihn wieder getreten und gekratzt. Er wurde wütend und stach mit dem Messer direkt neben meinem Gesicht in die Matratze und brüllte mich an, ich solle aufpassen was ich tue. Er zog mir das Shirt hoch, aber er müsste das Messer weglegen, damit er beide Hände frei hatte und stach es wieder in die Matratze. Ich hab es mir geschnappt und bin ans obere Ende vom Bett gekrallt. Er kam mir sofort hinterher und griff sich mein Handgelenk und knallte es auf den Nachttisch, damit ich das Messer fallen lassen würde, dabei ist die Lampe runtergeflogen. Er war so wütend, dass er mir über den Bauch Schnitt und brüllte, dass ich selbst daran Schuld sei. Er steckte es in die Oberfläche vom Nachttisch und zog mich weiter aus, aber ich hab um mich geschlagen. Er prügelte auf mich ein und mir wurde schwindelig und mein Kopf...er hat so verdammt weh getan."

Er zog sie enger an sich, als ob er versuchen würde, sie vor allem Bösen zu schützen.

"Als ich mich wieder im Griff hatte, hab ich ihn wieder ins Gesicht gekratzt und ihn versucht zu schlagen, aber ich hatte kaum noch kraft dazu, also begann ich zu schreien. Ich hätte nicht damit anfangen dürfen. Er packte mich am Hals und drückte zu. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr und ich konnte nicht mehr schlucken. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er kurz vor dem Zerplatzen gewesen. Er ließ los, damit ich wieder Luft bekam, aber ich hatte seine Hände danach wieder auf meinem Hals und er drückte wieder zu. Ich riss ihn an den Haaren und er schrie auf und ließ mich kurz los. Ich trat ihm wieder und wieder zwischen die Beine und irgendwann rollte er endlich runter von mir und ich rannte ins Bad und sperrte mich ein. Dann bekam ich nichts mehr mit, was draußen geschah, bis du da warst."

Cal war völlig geschockt und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er verstand nicht, wie man einer so hübschen und liebeswürdigen Frau so etwas antun konnte.

"Es tut mir leid, Schatz. Es tut mir so unendlich leid." flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme.

Er hatte einen Kloß im Hals und spürte, wie seine Wangen feucht wurden. Gillian stützte sich so gut wie sie nur konnte ab um ihn anzusehen. Sie hob eine Hand und wischte sein Gesicht trocken. Sie sah ihn gerade zum ersten mal weinen und war überrascht.

"Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun. Du kannst nichts dafür." versicherte sie ihm.

"Doch, wär ich nicht noch vorher in die Bar gegangen, hätte ich alles verhindern können."

Sie sah, wie sich sein Gesicht verzog und merkte den Selbsthass in seiner Stimme.

"Bitte, Cal. Du konntest nicht wissen, was passieren würde. Es ist in Ordnung."

"Nein, ist es nicht. Wenn ich gleich nach der Arbeit zu dir gekommen wäre..."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Mund und schob sich weiter nach oben, um direkt über seinem Gesicht zu sein. Sie nahm die Hand weg und in der nächsten Sekunde berührten ihre Lippen seine. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie den Sprung auf ihrer Lippe spürte, entspannte sich dann aber wieder. Seine Lippen waren rau und hart, erst nach kurzer Zeit wurden sie weich. Als sie ihr Gesicht von seinem hob wusste sie nicht, was sie da gerade getan hatte. Es war gar nicht ihre Art.

"Entschuldige, ich..ich sollte schlafen." flüsterte sie.

Er strich sanft mit seinem Daumen über ihre gesprungene Lippe. Trauer spiegelte sich abermals in seinem Gesicht wieder.

"Ich liebe dich." sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, ohne dass er es mitbekam.

Gillian riss ihre Augen auf und zuckte mit ihren Augenbrauen nach oben.

"Ich..ehem.." stammelte er.

Als sie sich wieder einbekam, wusste sie, was sie für ihn empfand. Sie hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Cal." flüsterte sie und küsste ihn abermals.

Seine Zunge streifte sanft über ihre Unterlippe. Er schmeckte Eisen, als er am Sprung ankam. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und ihre Zungen tanzten umeinander herum. Als sie beide nach Luft schnappen musste, legte sie ihren Kopf wieder zurück auf seine Brust.

"Güte Nacht, Schatz." sagte er leise, doch er merkte, dass sie bereits schlief.

Endlich konnte er dieser verdammten Grenze in den Arsch treten und sie nicht beachten. Mit einem Lächeln entspannte er sich und schlief ein.


End file.
